


Disguises and Deception

by Justin_J_Jorcoat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Genderfluid!Jessie and James, Other, The trainers are the bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_J_Jorcoat/pseuds/Justin_J_Jorcoat
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth are discovering themselves, and trying to save the Pokémon from their trainers, in a journal written by then all.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Kudos: 13





	Disguises and Deception

Disguises, Disguises, Disguises! 

Lovely disguises! We love them don't we James!

Of course Jessie!

Disguises are amazing, aren't they James? We can dress however we feel that day!

I know right? Is useful when you're genderfluid like us. 

It certainly is! I'd say our disguises reflect that. Whenever we're feeling feminine our disguises will be too, like with that wedding dresses you wore!

Yes! And if we're feeling particularly masculine, well dress like it, like that time you were disguised as a knight! You were really handsome Jessie!

Thank you James! That means a lot to me. You were adorable in that wedding dress!

Thanks Jessie. I love you.

I love you too James.


End file.
